precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
War of Luzonian Restoration
The War of Luzonian Restoration or the War of the Philippines was the first in a set of conflicts in the restoration of the Philippine islands in an established manner that Beijing felt would keep the local balance of power adjusted to their favor. Fresh out of the liberation of Taiwan from Japanese authorities a large sum of Chinese soldiers were dispatched to the Philippines to establish order to make militarized claims before the Japanese could mobilize, as Beijing feared they would. The war would lead to China's first - and first succesfull - confrontation with a western military force when they briefly engaged a US military contingent deployed to the islands to reclaim their lost colony. Centered at Aurora, the Battle of Aurora would prove a decisive victory for the Chinese and proof of their military and aeronautical capabilities against a Great Power and help cement them as being one themselves for the future. Preperations of War The news of the seccession of the Philippines from the United States reached Beijing in September of 1970. The event was seen as a moment where the nation would be required to act as to contain their ability to retain power on the region by the military elements of the Chinese government. Under the pretense that the Japanese would use the fresh nation as an excuse to pull their Empire out of a decline the New People's China Liberation Army petitioned to Hou to take the matter before the National Congress, appealing that a move might also be made to retake the last elemtns of Chinese soil still under the boot of Japan. Conceding, Hou went before Congress with Admiral Han Shen. Directing much of the appeal, Han Shen directed that the allocation of approximately a million men from across the various fields of the NPCLA be allocated to the rapid occupation and reclaimation of Taiwan and to extend further to the Philippine Islands. At his appeal, the National Congress approved of the motion and officially declared war on September 15, 1970. Much of the early campaign is tied closely with the Chinese Restoration of Taiwan. Though with the success of the campaign the full mobilization to the Philippines was issued a week after landing on September 25, 1970. With Taiwan subjugated and declared as Chinese the invasion prep was quickly put under way. On November 25, 1970 with the navy was remobilized from Taiwanese shores ferrying 900,000 Chinese soldiers, sailors, and engineers for the Philippine islands. The soldiers landed after slow sailing on November 26, 1970. Campaign Chinese forces landed in the afternoon of November 26, 1970 consolodating their positions at the northern cities of Laoag, Claveria, Aparri, Vilgan, San Fernando, and Bolinao. Combat was noted as being hard, but brief as the disorganized rebels groups were taken off guard. The fire power and numbers of the Chinese attack driving many of the nationalists elements inland as the Chinese forces quickly surrounded and took urban positions. The push was a typical display of Chinese pea-cocking as the predominant tool of the invasion was not only guns and bullets but megaphones, music, and flags. The bright fervor of the invasion force projecting an image of a boastful and frieghteningly confident force. Taiwan - still fresh from war - was being used heavily as a logistical hub for the invasion. Cabantaun Luzonian forces weren't eager to be overran and with the Chinese encroaching on Cabantaun the Philippino leaders organized and fought to hold them back. Mobilizing all the forces and weapons they could muster. The combat was concentrated largely over the farmlands north of the city. Digging in the rebels attempted to hold back the Chinese using captured American weapons. However, with low ammo and spotty morale and training they were pushed back into the city proper by the aggresive Chinese forces. The situation wasn't different from outside as other centers in the path of the Chinese were surrounded and over-ran by the rapidly advancing Chinese. Fighting in the urban setting of Cabantaun and abroad was rough. And despite the military ideology attacks had to be made against numerous buildings to remove the threat from he defenders. Battle of Aurora Cabantuan was a direct element in the Battle of Aurora when American aircraft engaged targets in the city, bombing numerous targets. Angered at the undeclared bombing and the unidentified aircraft the Chinese responded by pursuing the aircraft with their own fighters, ultimately pursuing them to the Aurora region where the Chinese air-force and navy engaged the American fleet in the Battle of Aurora. Continuation and ending The Chinese military took Cabantuan and moved to the heart of the nationalist interim government at Manila on December 22, 1970. Chinese forces reached the outskirts of the administrative heart of the Philippines on December 29 to begin the Battle of Manila-Quenzon. Fall Luzon formally fell to the Chinese on February 20, 1971. On February 23, 1971 the Chinese parliament met to discuss what had become known as the "Philippine problem". Dissolution of the Church Under Chinese law and occupation the active churches in occupied Luzon were to be dissolved. Often under the eyes and force of Chinese soldiers mass on Christmas day was ended. The churches of the islands sitting empty or to be converted to focuses the Chinese believed to be more important in the eyes of the community. The re-institution of the church wouldn't be had until the institution of an independent Luzonian socialist government during the following year. Independence from direct Chinese influence On February 23, 1971 the Chinese National Congress assembled what they had dubbed the Philippine Problem. It was not until that point in the recent history of China that the nation had acquired a population so fervently Christian and there was concerns in a majority of the assembly the ability to retain control of the region as a Chinese entity. Gathering in Beijing the Assembly discussed how to best deal with the issue. Over the course of the discussion it was concluded that the Phillipine island would be admitted independence from China and granted its own elected government with the watch and approval of China. Congress felt that this would be a matter that would help to create a leftist element on par to China, as well as to respect the aborigional and native costums, protecting the Catholic church on the island as a native institution safe guarding their traditional ideas as allowed by the Houist doctrine they subscribed to. The Chinese military would remain on the island in force over a eighteen-twenty year plan to provide protection while the fledgling government establishes its route. The military would also serve as a training service to the island and hopefully promote an aura of friendship between China and the Philippines. A gradual demobalization plan was drafted where Chinese soldiers would return to the homeland over the time alloted. In addition, it was charged of the new government to create a plan to reclaim the Southern Islands, with permission granted to utilize the Chinese military as an extension of the new Luzonian forces. Formal elections began in force on July. International Attention Attention to the war was paid largely by the heavily Catholic and conservative nations of the United States. The attention of the campaign was brought largely to the attention of Spain through the stories of catholic refugees who had fled to Spain such as Catholic minister Father Ruyez. The Spanish made attempts to talk the Catholic Church and other parties to deal with the issue but the response was light and little effort was had by any party to stop the campaign during its height, conclusion, or reboot in later years. Spanish Prime Minister Miquel Trajero had written to Hou Sai Tang directly to demand he cease the affair under the pretense of civil right violations committed by the Chinese. Hou Sai Tang had acknowledged the incidents reported to Trajero, but claimed they were minor and isolated incidents and were not at all reflective of Chinese policy. Chairman Hou Sai Sang, It has come to my attention and to the attention of the people of the Spanish Republic that a number of civil rights violations, including but not limited to the repression of indigenous religious rites, have taken place in the Philippines during the Chinese annexation of those islands. The people of the Spanish Republic see it as their solemn responsibility to protect the the basic human rights of all people, especially our fellow Roman Catholics and former subjects of the Spanish crown in the Philippines. It has come to light that masses were forcefully closed on the night of Christmas Eve, one of the most sacred holidays of the entire year in Spanish Catholicism and religious rites have been banned throughout the Philippines since Christmas of 1970. The people of Spain are understandably outraged by this incident and have pressured me to ask that you repeal this ban on religious practices in the Philippine islands. It is my sincere hope that you will understand our frustration with this ban and that you will take measures to abolish it and all other human rights violations in the Philippines at once. Regards, Prime Minister Miguel Tejero "Miguel Tejero, I have come to hear of the actions that resulted in the Philippines on Christmas of 1970 and would wish to inform you that these incidents were only minor and isolated. The forced mid-sermon closings were not intended and it was expected that the practitioners retire peacefully to their homes to flee the region. In no way were the forced closings a part of official Chinese legislation. I bare no ill-will against the people, just the institution. And it is why that the bill to ban it and western religion was signed. China and her people can not bare the weight that is caused by the leeching institution of religion. It is something that we - like your own western scholars - recognize so have moved accordingly. But to lessen international strife over this be comforted to know that the incidents will be investigated and the soldiers responsible tried. Their pride is respectable but it has reached a point of concern that threatens our noble nation's integrity. But also know I will not over-turn anything because of this. ''Signed, '' Chairman Hou Sai Tang" Island Hopping Between the years of 1971-1975 the Luzonian government in coordination with Chinese forces would conduct a series of small island-hoping campaigns to occupy and claim the islands between them and Mindanao. Category:Asia Category:Conflicts Category:Communism